Little Prince
by A Sane Lunatic
Summary: Ivan is a little prince, living in his palace, but people dislike him because of his looks. He meets one who doesn't care what he looks like, and love blooms between.
1. Loving Dragon

Little Prince

By Sane Lunatic

A/N: Hello! Just a short note about Ukraine here: I know she's not like this, and she would probably take care of Ivan, but I had to do this for the sake of the story. I promise I won't do it again! TTATT  
{-

_Loving Dragon - 1_

Twelve-year-old Ivan wrapped his scarf around his neck and made his way out of his room, slowly, trying to not make any noise. Today was exactly three months after his father and mother had died.

Today, he was meeting his new tutor, who would care for him now that said parents were gone. He wanted as much time for himself as he could before he had to meet his tutor. So now, he was holed up in the cozy window seat by the library, reading his favorite book.

He hadn't been there very long when his older sister, Katyusha, opened the library door and called to him.

"Ivan, he's here." The silver haired prince looked up from his book, eyes wide, expecting to see a very tall, blond, glaring, severe looking 'gentleman' like his last tutor.

"Privjet aru!" Instead, it was a rather short man with pale, pale skin, beautiful brown eyes that seemed to laugh instead of glare, and long, black hair in a ponytail that fell graciously over his shoulder. He wore a red China-coat with long sleeves and black pants, leg wrappers, and Chinese shoes. Ivan smiled slightly and hopped off of the seat, coming closer to study him more. "Ivan, aren't you going to say hello?"

"P-privjet…." Katyusha laughed a bit and patted her brother on the head. "Ah, he's just a little shy. I'll leave you two to get acquainted, and if you want, Ivan, you can show him to his room."

With that, she was gone. "What's your name aru?" The man knelt down in front of Ivan, smiling, and Ivan was again entranced by his eyes. "Ivan." "You're so cute, aru! My name is Yao Wang, but my siblings call me gou-gou aru! You can call me gou-gou too, but that's only if you want to aru." Ivan nodded and smiled, kneeling also.

Yao patted his head, tugging his fingers through Ivan's short, silver hair.

"Your hair has always been like this aru?" Ivan nodded and looked at his hands, which were on his lap, sighing. "People think I'm a devil-child because of my hair and eyes, but I don't do anything bad!"

Yao frowned, pity clear in his eyes. "Oh, don't you worry, I don't think your eyes make you a devil child aru! They're just jealous because your eyes are beautiful aru!" Ivan smiled widely and, on a whim, hugged Yao tightly.

The dark-haired man smiled, then, and hugged back tightly. Ivan relaxed, unaware he'd been so tense.

_I feel…. Safe… is this what love is like? Katyusha hugs me sometimes, but it seems she's scared of me too…._

"Come, I'm going to take you to your room." Ivan said, once he let go of Yao. He smiled and nodded, standing, helping Ivan to stand as well. "Ah, alright aru."

As they were walking down the long, long, cold hall to Yao's room, Ivan told him about the things he liked to do. "-and stacking empty vodka bottles is fun unless they fall." Yao raised an eyebrow at that. "Vodka bottles aru? Aren't you too young to drink?" Ivan giggled and opened the door to his room.

"No, I don't drink it, my friend does, even though _he's _too young. Well, sort-of friend. He seems to hate me, but we talk because people say his hair and eyes are strange too."

Yao nodded slowly, looking around. "I see aru. Well, that's good, because too much alcohol isn't good for your liver!" He smiled and sat down on his bed, which was rather large and soft. "Such a posh room aru. But has much light, and it's relaxing aru." Ivan sat beside him, tucking his knees under his chin.

"Do you like it? I heard the Chinese people say red will bring luck, so I had the room painted red." Yao's smile widened. "You're so sweet aru! Yes, we do think red brings good luck."

Ivan smiled and looked out the window. "Here we can see part of the other towers! Sistera says they look like flowers… but I think they look like candy houses."

Yao went to stand beside him, and soon he nodded. "Yes, aru, they look like candy houses." "Y-you… won't just leave, will you?" Ivan looked up at Yao, frowning slightly now, and the Chinese man patted his head.

"No, aru, why would I do that?" Ivan didn't answer, just smiled again and threw his arms around Yao's waist.

Yao smiled back and patted him again before hugging the little prince back.

_I don't think Katyusha will fire this tutor…._

A/N: Review! Please! Tell me if everyone was IC and stuff. :3


	2. Ivan Thinks He's In Love

Little Prince

By SaneXLunatic  
_Ivan Thinks He's In Love – 2  
Thanks to the reviewer for the last chapter! And thanks to the girl from Hong Kong!  
P.S. – This chapter is lame. So freakin' lame. Writer's Block suddenly popped up at the worst time like ever.  
P.S.S. – If you have ideas, PM me or review, please!_

**.~:{|-='*'=-|}:~.**

It was a few days after Yao had come to stay at the castle that Ivan found he had a panda. Jie-Jie wasn't a very large panda; he could fit into the little bamboo basket Yao carried around, and would often be found there.

Right now, Ivan was bored out of his mind. He had no school at the moment, since he'd just finished his spelling, and, being a prince, didn't have to do any work.  
So he decided to go and find (pester) Yao. The raven-haired man would be found in the garden on days like this, writing poetry, singing, doing laundry, playing with Jie-Jie; anything.

Of course, there were servants and maids that could do said laundry, but he insisted doing it himself. Today, it happened he was doing laundry while singing, blowing bubbles at Jie-Jie and including some of his poetry in the song.

"Jao! _Privjet,_ Jao!" Ivan ran through the willow trees, arms akimbo and all smiles. Yao turned, smiling also, and beckoned for the prince to sit beside him. "Ah, _nihao, _Yīwán, aru." The prince sat down eagerly. "Can I watch you?"

Yao nodded and wiped some suds off his cheek. "Of course you can aru! I was just getting a little lonely; Jie-Jie is company, but he's not human aru." "Well, I can be your human company!"

Ivan giggled and leaned on Yao's shoulder, and the tutor patted him fondly. "Tell me about your country, Jao?" The raven looked thoughtfully at the sheet he was washing. "Well, what do you want to hear about it, aru?" Ivan began to knot someof the loose threads on Yao's jacket together.

"Your favorite things about China." Yao smiled slightly, and nodded slowly. "Well, the weather is nice, but it's not my favorite, so I can't tell you anything about that, really. The scenery is beautiful; I'm going to take you with me to China one day aru. I'm sure you'll like it!" Ivan blushed slightly.

_If I'm with you I'll like it. _He said to himself, but the only thing that he really got was a redder face. Yao glanced at him, turned back to his laundry, then back to Ivan with slight alarm in his chocolate brown eyes. "Ivan, is something wrong aru? Your face is red…. Maybe you have a fever aru?" He quickly dried his hands and felt the boy's forehead.

"_Nyet, nyet, _Jao, it's not that, I was just thinking about something." Yao sighed, relieved, and began to dry the laundry. "What were you thinking about aru? Was it a girl?" He laughed, and Ivan shook his head furiously. _"Nyet! _Not a girl. He is very dear to me, though." _It's you, it's you! I can't tell you who it is. But it's you._

Yao laughed again and patted silver locks. _"Shi, shi, _whatever you say aru. Now, will you help me with these, please?"

**.~:{|-='*'=-|}:~.**

"Goodnight, Katyusha, sleep well." Ivan quickly hugged his sister goodnight, delighting in the feel of warm arms around him. _Still, it's nothing like when Yao hugs me. _"Goodnight, Ivan, you sleep well too."

She let go, and he waved as he padded off to his room. _I should say goodnight to Yao. _He thought, and paused at the closed door of his tutor's room. Soft humming floated out from the crack underneath said door, and Ivan wondered if he really should.

What if Yao was getting dressed, or wished to be left alone? Well, he was a prince, right? Yao wouldn't dare do anything to anger him. Then again, Ivan had seen Yao snap back at one of the Scandinavian kings, and he was _really _scary. The albino prince sighed and decided maybe next time he'd go say goodnight.

He turned away and headed in the direction of his room. Ivan, even though he was already twelve, hated sleeping alone. It felt lonely, and sometimes he had nightmares. With a resigned sigh, he hopped into his bed and pulled the covers tight about him.

It was one of the nights he felt like he was going to have a nightmare. Ivan shuddered and tried to think of something – anything but the past nightmares he'd had. They were all bloody and had to something to do with deaths of people he loved.

He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking of Yao, of his smile, his eyes, the way his eyes lit up when Ivan brought Jie-Jie from his hiding place under the table. "No, no, no, no, no!" Ivan hissed to himself, shaking his head furiously. _I think I'm in love. But that can't be; Yao is a man, and much older than me. This is too confusing._

He frowned and covered his head with his pillow, but resurfaced after finding his oxygen was nearly cut off under there. _If I am in love…. Should I tell him? What'll he say? He'll most probably ask to leave._

Ivan's eyes flew open, and he shook his head again. _I can't let that happen; I've lost too many people already! Even Katyusha is kind of afraid of me. _He sighed and closed his eyes again. His head was beginning to hurt. Ivan wasn't used to thinking this much.

_I should go to sleep… I'll think about it tomorrow. _He sighed and turned his back to the door, yawned, and promptly fell asleep.

**.~:{|-='*'=-|}:~.**

A/N: Okay, that's the end of this chapter, because W'sB popped up and is hurting me right now.  
Gott. But anyway, tell me:  
Was everyone IC?  
Did I describe things alright?  
English is my mother tongue but it's kind of confusing to me sometimes.  
Eh… whatever.  
Anyway, please review and tell me how I did!


	3. Secrets

Little Prince

By SaneXLunatic  
_Secret - 3  
Thanks for all the reviews on the past chapter, happy holidays, and sorry for the lateness of this chapter._

**.~:{|-='*'=-|}:~.**

The next day, Ivan awoke, grouchy and still tired. Yao was puzzled when the little prince snapped at him over lessons, and began to tell him he'd better 'spit that secret up or you'll get sick aru yo!'

Despite all of Yao's attempts to get him to tell, he stubbornly kept his mouth shut. Afternoon came, and Ivan had still not told him. "Why won't you tell me, aru? I'm not going to tell anyone else…"

Ivan pouted up at the raven-haired black man, who pouted right back at him. This caused the younger of the two to smile a little, but he went right back to pouting. "I can't! You'd tell, I just know it! And then people will think I'm crazy!"

Yao sighed and massaged his neck. "Fine, aru, if you're so determined not to tell me, I'm going to take a nap." Ivan nodded and got up, stretching. "My friend is going to visit me any way."

Yao turned from his path to his bedroom. "Is that so aru? Have fun." He offered Ivan a smile and a wave before walking off, yawning. The prince smiled at his tutor's retreating back and ran off to the garden, where Gilbert and his friends usually slipped through the fence and talked to him.

Sure enough, the other albino, the slightly perverted French boy, and the idiotic Spanish boy were there, faces alight with smiles.

"Kesesese~, how're you today?" Gilbert, the other albino, asked, leaning over. "Ah, mon cher, has thou found thy le véritable amour?" He grinned and leaned over as well, twirling a rosebud between his fingers.

Ivan's brow furrowed. "I have no idea what that means." Francis and Antonio grinned, clapped their hands and smiled widely. "It means true love, Ivan! You sure look like you've found him or her."

Gilbert laughed raucously at Ivan's red cheeks and popped Francis on the head, much to the blond's anger. "Oi!" "Vell, he obviously hasn't, or he'd say so! Kesese~." Francis and Gilbert argued for a moment, then Ivan spoke up.

"Actually, Gilbert, I found someone I like." Francis grinned and plopped himself down beside the prince, keeping his hands firmly in his lap. Ivan could get pretty scary if he wanted to be left alone. "So, cher? Wilt thou tell us?" Ivan started to blush again, so Antonio patted his shoulder.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to!" Ivan grinned slightly and pushed his thumbs together. "Well, I do want to, sort of." "Tell us, then! Kese, you're keeping His Awesomeness vait-ing."

Ivan glared at Gilbert, slightly annoyed, but he sighed a few seconds after. "Yao. You know, my tutor? That's…. that's who it is." Francis clapped his hands together, grinning. "Ah, ma cher! That sounds like… forbidden romance!" Ivan nodded slowly.

"I think that's exactly what it is." He didn't notice the tawny-haired girl passing by their little spot, huge grin on her face, and a frying pan clutched tightly in her hand. At least, not until she squealed loudly when Ivan mentioned he'd hugged the tutor several times.

"Oh my, oh my, have you really hugged him?! That's beautiful, just. So. Beautiful." Ivan turned quickly, wondering who dared to interrupt his very, very solemn confession, intent on killing the person who – ohh, it was just a girl…. About Katyusha's age… "That's-that's-! Do you know if he likes you back? Do you know if he knows?"

Gilbert 'eeped' and slipped through the fence, to the other side again, followed by Antonio and Francis. The girl just grinned and plonked herself beside him. "So?" She prodded, setting her frying pan (lovingly) on her lap. Ivan shrugged, feeling slightly hopeless and strange since he was telling everything about his unrequited love.

_Wait, unrequited love? Ivan, where are you going with this…?_

"No idea." He replied, scooting over so she would have some space. She giggled and looked as if she were about to launch into a long, long rant about love and all the upsides of said topic, then frowned and held out her hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, my name is Elizaveta. I'm a friend of your sister, and she invited me here for the New Year's ball." She said 'your sister' rather fondly, so Ivan supposed it was one of those grown-up relationships, with champagne and girly secrets when they got together. He laughed.

"I'm her younger brother, Ivan." "Pleased to meet you." "Pleasure meeting you, too!" She patted his head, and he laughed again.

"Can you tell me, perhaps, how to tell Yao…? I… I really want to." Elizaveta thought it over for a minute, then nodded. "Well, yes, but I have to meet him first to be able to… well, give you a way."

Ivan nodded eagerly. "The ball would be the perfect time to meet him!" "Yeah, so you let me meet him then, yes?" She grinned and pressed a slender finger to her lips. "But don't tell him anything about this." Ivan nodded again. "Yes, ma'am." Just then, Katyusha strolled into the garden, blue and white gown swirling about her.

"Ivan!" She called, then spotted Elizaveta. "Oh, Elizaveta! I'm sorry I wasn't able to greet you; I had something I needed to do. Ivan, Yao's calling for you now." Elizaveta waved goodbye to Ivan, who waved goodbye right back, a sinking feeling making him frown slightly. He sighed and watched the two girls as they walked away, arm in arm, laughing and chatting.

_Katyusha… seems so… distant… _Ivan thought, and he got up to go and finish his writing studies with Yao again.

**.~:{|-='*'=-|}:~.**

A/N: Okay, I ended it there, but don't worry, there's gonna be another chapter real soon.  
Yay for the Bad Touch Trio and Elizaveta!  
:3 Please REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Little Prince

By SaneXLunatic  
_Elizaveta, Love Doctor(ess?)- 4  
Hi, hi, another chapter for ye annoying people. (JK, I love you all :3)_

**.~:{|-='*'=-|}:~.**

A couple of days later, Ivan fidgeted uncomfortably in his white Kosovorotka and dress pants. He sighed. "Getting dressed is so troublesome, don't you think, Yao?" The albino prince was sitting on the edge of Yao's bed, waiting for his tutor to finish getting dressed. A grunt from behind Yao's dressing screen; then he laughed.

"What, aru? No, no, I consider dressing up… special. It's for a special occasion aru." "Oh." Ivan was slightly disappointed; he'd thought Yao would agree wholeheartedly with him. "I see." Yao laughed again, and Ivan smiled. His laugh was beautiful. "My little sister, Mei-Mei, and my little brother, Kiku, don't really like getting dressed up aru."

He stepped out from behind the screen, smiling at Ivan. The little prince grinned widely then, and got up to hug his tutor. "Yao, you look very nice." His tutor blushed slightly and waved a too-long sleeve at him. "Oh, don't say that, aru. Xie xie…" He added, much quieter than before.

Ivan caught it anyway. He hugged Yao tightly around the waist. "You're welcome!" Yao's blush darkened a tad, but he distracted the twelve year old with a pat on the head and little stories about Kiku and Mei-Mei while Ivan led him to the ballroom.

They got there, and Ivan dragged Yao over to where Elizaveta was standing, holding the hand of a dark-haired man, who was a little taller than her, with a blue suit on. He was scowling slightly.

"Oh, Ivan!" Elizaveta waved as soon as she saw him. Ivan grinned and dragged Yao by the hand over to her. "Hi, Elizaveta! This is Yao, and Yao, this is my friend, miss Elizaveta, princess of Hungary." Yao smiled and bowed. "I'm his tutor aru… Ah…" The dark haired man beside Elizaveta left, sighing, and Ivan thought maybe it had something to do with the fact she was trying to help Ivan and Yao… get together…?

Yao glanced questioningly at Ivan, and he grinned. "I just wanted to you meet miss Elizaveta." "Oh." Elizaveta giggled and clapped her hands. "Well, you can leave now, I just wanted to meet you." Yao gave her a slightly odd look, but left anyway, heading to the balcony. He'd said he didn't really want to dance that night, as he only knew Chinese dances, and balls weren't his thing.

When Yao was out of earshot, Elizaveta grabbed Ivan's hands and squeezed slightly. "You've got yourself a good guy!" She squealed, grinning. Ivan blushed slightly and shook his head. "W-we're in the middle of… Oh, forget it." She laughed and patted his head. "Looks like you'll have to wait 'til you're older. Just tell him, y'know, just… say it." And then she let go of his hands to disappear into the crowd.

Ivan sighed and pouted slightly, then went off to find Yao. He was skating through the hallways, having taken off his shoes a while ago, when he heard Yao's voice as well as a very familiar other voice touched with a British accent.

The albino frowned slightly and ducked behind a pillar. Their voices were moving closer, closer to where he stood, so he thought of running for it and risking trouble for eavesdropping.

He decided to just stand still and listen, but he wanted to yell at Arthur for trying to steal away _his _Yao. Ivan was shaken out of his murderous thoughts when Yao laughed. He _laughed! _With _Arthur! _Ivan pouted.

How could beautiful, perfect Yao laugh with that jerk who dared call himself a gentleman?

Ivan huffed, then clapped his hands over his mouth. He hadn't had an exactly 'good' experience with Arthur as his tutor, and thus didn't like the Brit. "-so, love, how have you been with… Ivan?" The child in question was tempted to stomp his foot, but didn't.

He heard the stiff-looking black fabric of Yao's shirt sleeves rustle, Arthur's soft yelp, and Yao's giggle. "Oh, don't talk like that aru! He's very sweet!" Arthur snorted, and from the tone of Yao's voice, Ivan knew he was pouting.

"That's not gentlemanly, aru! He is very sweet aru!" Arthur laughed, and Ivan wanted to punch him in the face all over again.

"Okay, love, whatever you say." Ivan bristled and stomped out from behind his pillar, coming face-to-face with a surprised Yao and a rather sheepish yet still surprised Arthur.

"Stop calling him 'love'!" He yelled, stomping on of his feet. Yao blushed slightly and took a step back. "Ivan! I thought you were in the ballroom, aru!" "Now, wait just a minute!" Arthur said, impressively thick eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"What are you trying to say?" Ivan stomped his foot again, yet not as hard as he had the first time. "I'm saying; 'keep away from _my _Yao!'. Katyusha fired you a long time ago!"

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed even more. "You can't tell me that!" Ivan stuck his tongue out at Arthur. "I can too! I'm the prince! _I _tell _you _what to do. Not the other way around!"

Then, feeling very upset all over again that Yao was standing beside Arthur and not _him, _he turned and ran from the hall to his bedroom.

**.~:{|-='*'=-|}:~.**

A/N: Oooh, is Ivan jealous? Heheh…  
Review, please!  
And check mah forum out! :3  
myforums/SaneXLunatic/4416981/  
Yao wore this, by the way:  
{ }www.{finechineseclothing}. ?ProductID=1288  
Just take out the {}.  
Btw- I know Yao isn't going to Kung Fu practice or whatever. I just thought it looked nice!  
P.S. – I was tired writing this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Little Prince

By A Sane Lunatic_  
I'm __**Not**__ Talking To You! – 5  
Hi, here's me with another chapter. Review, please!  
P.S. – this chapter is… stupid._

**.~:{|-='*'=-|}:~.**

As soon as Ivan got to his bedroom, he slammed the door shut and locked it, tears threatening to spill from under tight-shut eyelids. He frowned, then laughed bitterly. What was this? He was too old to cry, now!

Still, when he kicked off his shoes and hopped under his covers, the tears just started to flow. "Darnit…" He whined, pulling a pillow over his head. "Why did that jerk have to show up?"

A couple of knocks at the door. Ivan just pouted even more, not in the mood to talk to anyone, and especially not Yao. "Ivan, please let me in, aru…" The prince in question stuck his tongue out at the door.

"Ivan, please?" Yao knocked again, but Ivan still didn't answer. He was feeling sort of wickedly happy that he wasn't letting Yao in. Maybe this was what spitefully happy felt like?

He heard Yao heave a sigh, and heavy footsteps receding, as well as 'be that way aru'. The albino frowned slightly and closed his eyes, determined to sleep.

After a while of tossing and turning, with jealousy at the back of his mind, he fell asleep.

x~X~x

The next morning after breakfast, Ivan did his lessons in silence as a very flustered Yao stood over him, trying to get Ivan to say _something. _He had to admit, it was kind of funny, watching the usually very composed Yao flapping too-long sleeves and muttering in very rapid Chinese.

He pouted slightly and dropped his pencil on the floor, making his tutor jump and let out a long string of 'aiyas'. Ivan giggled and looked up at him, making the raven blush and stop jumping around.

"Aiya, Ivan, would you please stop that aru!" Ivan, determined to not talk to Yao until he apologized for whatever wrong Ivan felt like condemning him for, shook his head, a saccharine smile on his face.

Yao sighed and threw his hands up. "Even Yong Soo cracks after I offer him kimchee aru! Aiya, you want to be that way, aru? Fine."

A slightly unnerving smirk from the other, and Yao turned his heel to walk away. Ivan raised an eyebrow at his retreating tutor's back. What was up with that weird smirk?

x~X~x

It was dinner time, now, and Ivan thought that his day had been very strange. Yao had gone through all sorts of pains to get him to talk to him, but he still wouldn't.

Now he was feeling slightly bad for not saying anything. Yao looked slightly hurt and confused, and Katyusha had said something about Yao not knowing why he threw a mini-fit the night before.

He wanted some time to think about the whole day, so he'd asked to eat his dinner in peace, in the garden. Yao came a few minutes after Ivan had started and sat down next to him.

"Ivan…" Yao began, and Ivan decided to be a devious angel and just stare sweetly at him. "Why are you giving me the silent treatment aru?"

The albino pouted slightly, remembering exactly why. He looked down at his lap, having set his plate beside him. "You…"

Yao tilted his head, leaning closer. "I what, aru?" "You don't really care for me, do you?" Yao's eyes widened, and he shook his head.

"What, aru?! Why do you say that?" Ivan pouted at him. "You were about to kiss Sir last night, I just know it." Yao raised an eyebrow at him.

"'Sir'? Who's that, aru?" Ivan huffed. "Arthur! The blond man last night!" A look of realization bloomed over Yao's face.

"Oh, _Arthur!" _Ivan pouted and nodded. "Yes." Yao laughed. "I wasn't going to kiss him, aru!" Ivan sighed and pushed his thumbs together. "Well… then why were you talking with him…?"

Yao undid his ponytail and tugged pale, slender fingers through his black tresses. "We're old friends, aru." Ivan was about to reply when Katyusha and Elizaveta came into the garden, looking slightly worried.

**.~:{|-='*'=-|}:~.**

A/N: I had fun writing this chapter…  
Fufufufu~  
Ivan's stubbornness is adorable.  
Kekekeke~  
I think he acted sorta like Alois. ^^"  
Hm. This chapter was sucky, though.  
Oh well.  
REVIEW


End file.
